


Bail's Meeting

by RomanMoray



Series: Between Two Wars [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bail Organa is a glorified postman, Cody and Obi-Wan are adorable and in love, Early Rebellion, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Outsider, Post-Order 66, by quite a bit at this point, humor except author isn't sure if they're funny or not, this work is part of a series!!, we love to see it, you could read it by itself I guess but some things might be unclear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanMoray/pseuds/RomanMoray
Summary: Bail Organa had a meeting so important that it had been scheduled a decade in advance—so important that he spent months planning his attendance, carefully scheduling other engagements around this vital one.And yet, it wasn't on any calendar, agenda, or in the head of any of his assistants. He went to this meeting alone. He didn't wear his senatorial best. He took three ships to get to its location, booking passage under an assumed name. He told no one when he left, and would tell no one upon his return.It was time to check on two of the future rebellion's most valuable assets.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Between Two Wars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864813
Comments: 21
Kudos: 358





	Bail's Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, a one shot! I have been so busy with school recently, but I've missed doing this. I also started a non-codywan thing that I've been slowly poking away at, as well as another story for this series. I wish I could insert more hours into my day, but alas.
> 
> Enjoy!

"So, let me get this straight." Bail set his empty ale mug down on the bar with a satisfying _plunk._

"Oh, there's nothing straight about it," Kenobi interrupted, clearly fighting down a smile as he took a sip of his tea. Bail glared at him.

" _Let me get this straight_ ," Bail started again, firmer this time. "You lived with a man—who, just so you know, looked at you like you personally hung every single moon in the galaxy for the _entirety_ of the war—don't look at me like that, it's true—for _nearly two years_ in domestic bliss, alone in the desert, before it crossed your mind to wonder if you might be in a relationship?"

"Well, when you say it like that..."

"That's _literally_ what you just told me."

"I suppose the sleeping in the same bed and the presents should maybe have tipped me off a little sooner," Kenobi mused. Bail rubbed his face with his hands.

"Your... _obtuseness_ rivals that of Skywalker." Kenobi feigned incredulity, but then giggled at Bail's expression. Actually _giggled_. Bail had never heard Kenobi do anything other than chuckle mildly, in that controlled, diplomatic way that rarely implied any real humor. The man smiled all the time, but giggling...

Bail hadn't really known what to expect when he'd arrived for their meeting at the Dozing Dewback Cantina on Tatooine. He'd been about an hour early and not even sure if Kenobi would show up—they'd made this plan ten years ago, for Force's sake, Kenobi could have forgotten. Or worse. He'd settled in and gotten himself a drink. Or maybe a couple drinks. Who could blame him—being a senator was a very stressful job these days, especially under the watchful eye of the Emperor you were secretly organizing forces to usurp. 

He'd known Kenobi for longer than he'd care to admit, and to be frank he hadn't been able to imagine the other man doing well alone in the desert for more than a week, let alone a _decade_. He was the Negotiator of the Republic—Kenobi navigated politics and social scenes with a distant, hypnotic ease that many of his fellow senators could only aspire to. Kenobi was a credit to the Jedi, and the Republic as a whole. Exile was not where he belonged.

So, Bail had been taken aback when Kenobi had strode in right on time for their meeting, shaggy haired and grinning broadly, then pulled him into a jovial hug. He looked as happy and far healthier than Bail had ever seen him—not that it was a bad thing. Bail was delighted that there could be a silver lining to any part of Kenobi's situation. It was just...a bit unexpected.

Even more unexpected was Kenobi's announcement that he was in a relationship with his former clone commander (who Bail had thought was long dead) and living a positively tranquil life in the middle of _kriffing_ nowhere and training Anakin Skywalker's boy on the weekends.

Though, as Bail had learned, it had taken him a while to get to that point. 

"Speaking of Skywalker, how is the kid?" Bail asked. Kenobi leaned forward on his bar stool slightly, a warm smile on his face.

"He is doing exceedingly well, under the circumstances. Bright, enthusiastic. Sometimes a little too enthusiastic." Then he frowned slightly. "He would have thrived on Coruscant. I obviously wish things were different—he should be with his peers, like all younglings."

Bail nodded. He wasn't very familiar with the intricacies of Jedi training, but he knew the Masters were always very particular about how young Jedi were raised, and he doubted anything out here was up to par with the facilities and atmosphere of the Temple.

"At first, he reminded me so strongly of Anakin at that age that I found it unsettling. But the longer I know him, the more he reminds me of his mother. There is...a gentleness that he possesses that his father. Ah. Lacked. Spectacularly." Bail laughed.

"What about his sister?" Kenobi asked.

"Leia is the light of my life, and I am blessed by every day I get to spend with her," Bail replied. "But she is a terror."

"Yes, that'll be the Anakin part."

"She's constantly on the move."

"Mm-hm."

"She is unswayed by reproach, bribery, or coercion."

"Yep."

"And if there's trouble to be found, she'll be in it."

"Now imagine she's twenty years old and commanding an army."

"I don't know how you did it, but I'll expect I'll have to find out." Bail sighed. As much as a handful as Leia was, she had a heart of gold and a keen eye out for injustice. He would protect her from the cruelty of the Empire for as long as he could, but he knew that one day, she would take notice, and there would be nothing he could do to keep her out of the fight.

Kenobi looked past him towards the entrance of the cantina and waved at someone. Bail turned to see Commander Cody—well, not a commander anymore, he supposed—making his way towards them. He, like his partner, looked much more at ease than the last time Bail had seen him.

"Long time no see, sir," he said, and Bail shook the hand he offered.

"Please, call me Bail, Cody. Good to see you—I hope our friend here hasn't been giving you too much trouble."

"Hey!"

"Oh, you have no idea," Cody deadpanned, then walked past Bail to gently headbutt his partner. A Mandalorian kiss, if Bail recalled correctly. He just barely caught their hushed greetings to each other.

_"Su'cuy, cyare. Me'vaar ti gar?"_

_"Jate'shya, jii gar cuyir olar."_ Cody leaned down slightly to kiss Kenobi's hand, and Bail cleared his throat awkwardly. They both looked at him, as though surprised that he was still there.

He had to admit, they couldn't be nearly as insufferable as Anakin and Padmé had been. Bail had caught the two of them making out in vacant senatorial chambers more times than he could count—it had shocked him the first couple times, and then it became routine, to the point where he'd just close whatever door he'd had the misfortune of opening without interrupting them or his train of thought. It was truly a miracle that Skywalker hadn't been excommunicated—though perhaps it would have solved some of their current problems if he had been.

The situation had improved somewhat when Anakin had taken to posting Captain Rex outside the locations of his illicit rendezvous, though Bail had felt terrible for the captain. He'd always made a point to stop and chat with the captain when he saw him hovering in an otherwise empty hallway of the senate building, hoping to alleviate some of his potential boredom or discomfort. Which reminded him...

"Cody, you are close with Captain Rex, are you not?" The man's shoulders sagged slightly, and he looked down at the grubby surface of the bar. _Oh,_ Bail thought. _He must not know._

" _'Lek._ I'd known him since he was decanted. Looked after him, even recommended him for Skywalker's battalion when the time came. He was an excellent captain, and an even better friend."

"If you'd like, I could relay a message to him for you. If I'd known you'd be here, I would have asked him too—we've been in semi-regular contact over the years, thanks to Tano." Kenobi smiled at the mention of his grandpadawan. Cody's eyes went wide and focused on Bail's face, searching.

"Rex is alive?"

"Yes, and in a safe retirement." An image of Seelos' inhospitable terrain and giant joopa worms flashed across Bail's mind. Indeed, no one would be bothering Rex for quite some time.

"I..." The ex-commander floundered for a moment, shifting his weight, eyes overly bright. His partner placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Could you get a letter to him?"

Bail nodded. It would be the least he could do. "Be careful what you say, just in case. No names, no places—you know the drill. Oh, Wolffe and Gregor are with him as well." Cody's eyes closed and he exhaled deeply.

"Yeah...yes, of course."

Kenobi produced a scrap of flimsiplast and some sort of writing utensil, seemingly out of nowhere. It hadn't occurred to Bail that, unlike Kenobi, who could sense the lives of his fellow Jedi through the Force, Cody had no way of knowing who'd survived the utter chaos of the purge.

As Cody scribbled out a note in a tidy Mando'a script, Kenobi turned back to him.

"How is...everything else?" Kenobi asked, tentatively. "We don't hear much. It takes news from the core a long time to get out here, and by then the information has changed hands so many times..."

Bail sighed. There weren't enough hours in the next week to articulate how kriffed up everything was.

"His hold tightens every day. We do what we can in the senate, but it's not enough. And I sense that what little say we do have will only dissipate, as the remaining voices of the Republic die off or leave. Alderaan is safe, for now—we have pledged our loyalty—but I cannot say the same for many other worlds. The Empire brings the hammer down hard on any and all dissenters." Kenobi nodded gravely, clearly unsurprised.

"When it's time, we'll be ready."

"It'll be a matter of years before we're sufficiently organized—it will take delicate work."

Kenobi grinned. "Well, we wouldn't want you to be bored."

"You're the one stuck out in the desert."

"I'd take the desert over politics any day."

\-----

The vast salt plains of Seelos were silent as the grave apart from the clanking, heavy footsteps of the modified AT-TE. Rex was standing on the swaying upper platform, keeping an eye out for worms, when he spotted something small and dark flying toward them. He squinted at it, one hand on his blaster, but it didn't look like a probe, so he allowed it to approach in one piece.

It _was_ a droid, but not an Imperial one. Its sleek form slid silently through the air, then stopped dead in front of Rex. A small hatch opened at its front, and a round cartridge was ejected out, which Rex caught deftly. Then, the droid turned and zipped up, straight into the lower atmosphere.

Rex opened the cartridge and unrolled a scrap of flimsi, perplexed. Who sent anything on flimsi these days?

_Oh._

It was a letter. Rex's heart leapt, because he'd recognize that painstakingly neat handwriting anywhere, and he never thought he'd see it again. As he read, he felt his jaw gradually drop.

_Vod'ika—_

_Our mutual friend informed me that you're enjoying a peaceful retirement—you have no idea how pleased I was to hear it._

_I got out a couple years ago. Long story. I'll tell you one day. You might be interested to know that I settled down with a certain inexplicable ginger—you know the one. He's telling me to tell you he said "hello there." Funny how things work out, isn't it? We've half-adopted a kid, but only on the weekends. He's a pilot, like his father._

_We'll see each other soon, if I have any say in the matter. Tell the others I said su'cuy._

_K'oyacyi!_

_Ori'vod_

Rex mouthed the words "inexplicable ginger" a couple times while his mind cataloged all this fascinating new information. A wide grin spread across his face.

"Wolffe! Gregor! _K'olar!_ " The two other clones appeared at the door to the shelter.

"What? Need me to man the harpoon?"

"Hey, I'm the better shot!"

"That's _osik_ and you know—"

"Shh—no one's manning the harpoon. Look," Rex interrupted them, thrusting the note into Wolffe's face.

It was priceless to watch the realization dawn on the faces of his brothers. Wolffe's remaining eye went wide when he saw the handwriting, then when he got to the second block of writing he began to cackle.

"I can't believe it took a war and the rise of fascism to get those _di'kut'e_ together. Talk about a hell of a second chance. We'll need to throw him a bachelor party if we're ever all in the same place again."

"I'm sure any of our previous excursions on Coruscant could easily count as one," Rex said with a laugh.

"Do you think they'd like a cut of joopa worm as a wedding present?" Gregor wondered aloud.

"We don't even know where he is, let alone have a way to mail him worm meat. Anyway, I think we'd be a bit late—sounds like they've been together for a while now."

"It's never too late for worm meat!"

Rex took Cody's letter back from Wolffe and traced the lines of script with callused finger absent-mindedly as his brothers discussed appropriate (or wildly inappropriate) ways to belatedly celebrate the occasion. He'd have to think of a good message to relay to his _ori'vod_ when he got the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:
> 
> "Su'cuy, cyare. Me'vaar ti gar?" - Hello, dear. How are you?  
> "Jate'shya, jii gar cuyir olar." - Better, now you're here.  
> "'Lek." - Yeah.  
> Vod'ika/Ori'vod - Younger brother/older brother  
> "K'olar!" - Come here!  
> "di'kut'e" - idiots


End file.
